TV Asahi
, also known as EX and , is a Japanese television network headquartered in Roppongi, Minato, Tokyo, Japan. The company writes its name in lower-case letters, tv asahi, in its logo and public-image materials. The company also owns All-Nippon News Network. Headquarters In 2003, the company headquarters moved to a new building designed by Fumihiko Maki. The address is: 6-9-1 Roppongi, Minato, Tokyo, Japan. Some of TV Asahi's departments and subsidiaries such as TV Asahi Productions and Take Systems are still located at TV Asahi Center, which is TV Asahi's former headquarters between 1986 and 2003. It is located at Ark Hills, not far from its headquarters. History TV Asahi began as on November 1, 1957. It was established as a for-profit educational television channel, which was (and still is) quite rare in the world television industry. At the time, its broadcasting license dictates that the network is required to devote at least 50% of its airtime to educational programming, and at least 30% of its airtime to children's educational programming. The station was owned by Asahi Shimbun, , Nihon Keizai Shimbun and Obunsha. However, the for-profit educational television model eventually proved to be a failure. In 1960, NET began its transformation into a general-purpose television station. It began to broadcast anime and foreign movies. So as not to run afoul of the educational TV license requirements, NET justified the airing of these programs under the pretext of and . At the same time, NET also changed its common name from "Nihon Educational Television" to "NET TV" (NETテレビ). Seven years later, in 1967, NET aired its first colour broadcast programme. NET's transformation into a general-purpose television station was complete by November 1973, when NET, along with educational channel "Tokyo Channel 12" (now TV Tokyo) in Tokyo applied and received a general purpose television station license. At the same time, NET renamed itself to NET General Television (総合局NET), and was renamed as on April 1, 1977. In 1996, TV Asahi established the , and began a number of reforms, including the unification of all presentation styles on its regional networks and the creation of a new logo to give Asahi the look and feel of a national television network. On October 1, 2003, TV Asahi moved its head office from its Ark Hills Studio to Roppongi Hills, and the station was renamed "TV Asahi Corporation", with the name presented as "tv asahi" on-screen. The transmission of international aquatics competitions, World Cup football matches, and creation of popular late-night TV programs contributed to a rise in ratings for TV Asahi, and lifted the TV station from its popularly ridiculed "perpetual fourth place" finish into second place, right behind Fuji TV, by 2005. The station also launched its own mascot, , also known as Gō-chan is currently seen on TV Asahi's opening sign-on ID. Branding TV Asahi's current branding were created by UK design collective Tomato (some members work as the electronic music group Underworld) along with TV Asahi's in-house design department in 2003. It comprises a set of computer-generated "sticks" in white background, which changes in colour and movement along with the background music that accompanies the idents. TV Asahi also uses a brief eyecatch of its sticks animation at the top-left of the screen after commercial breaks. The background music used for TV Asahi's sign-on and sign-off videos are Underworld's Born Slippy .NUXX 2003 and Rez. TV Asahi later updated its sign-on and sign-off video in 2008 with a revised version of computer-generated "sticks" animation and new background music. TV Asahi's slogan New Air, On Air appears at the top of its name. It can be seen on TV Asahi's YouTube channel. Normally, the station branding on-screen appears as either "/tv asahi" or "tv asahi\". The station's watermark appearance is the stick at the top with the station's name at the bottom. The fonts used by TV Asahi for the written parts are Akzidenz Grotesk Bold (for the English part)， and ヒラギノ角ゴシック（W8） (for Japanese). http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/vi/flash_content/index.html Ownership * The Asahi Shimbun Company (24.72%) * (16.09%) * Kosetsu Museum of Art (5%) * Mizuho Trust & Banking (4.01% through Trust & Custody Services Bank) * Kyushu Asahi Broadcasting (3.2%) * Recruit (2.09%) * State Street BTC of Japan (2.02%) * The Asahi Shimbun Foundation (2%) * Northern Trust (1.92%) * The Master Trust Bank of Japan (1.77%) TV broadcasting Since 2004, the funding of this station is through sponsorship. Analog (until July 24, 2011 only for 44 out of 47 prefectures) JOEX-TV – TV Asahi Analog Television (テレビ朝日アナログテレビジョン) *Tokyo Tower – VHF Channel 10 ;Tokyo ;*Hachiōji – Channel 45 ;*Tama – Channel 57 ;Islands in Tokyo ;*Chichijima – Channel 59 ;Ibaraki Prefecture ;*Mito – Channel 36 ;*Hitachi – Channel 60 ;Tochigi Prefecture ;*Utsunomiya – Channel 41 ;Gunma Prefecture ;*Maebashi – Channel 60 ;Saitama Prefecture ;*Chichibu – Channel 38 ;Chiba Prefecture ;*Narita – Channel 59 ;*Tateyama – Channel 60 ;Kanagawa Prefecture ;*Yokohama-minato – Channel 60 ;*Yokosuka-Kurihama – Channel 35 ;*Hiratsuka – Channel 41 ;Okinawa Prefecture ;*Kita-Daito – Channel 48 ;*Minami-Daito – Channel 60 Digital JOEX-DTV – TV Asahi Digital Television (テレビ朝日デジタルテレビジョン) *Remote controller ID 5 *Tokyo Sky Tree – UHF Channel 24 ;Ibaraki Prefecture ;*Mito – Channel 17 ;Tochigi Prefecture ;*Utsunomiya – Channel 17 ;Gunma Prefecture ;*Maebashi – Channel 43 ;Kanagawa Prefecture ;*Hiratsuka – Channel 24 Networks *Headquartered in Osaka, broadcast in the Kansai area: Asahi Broadcasting Corporation, Analog Channel 6, Digital Channel 15 6 *Headquartered in Nagoya, broadcast in the Chukyo area: Mētele, Analog Channel 11, Digital Channel 22 6 *Headquartered in Sapporo, broadcast in Hokkaidō: Hokkaido Television Broadcasting, Analog Channel 35, Digital Channel 23 6 *Headquartered in Aomori, broadcast in Aomori Prefecture: Asahi Broadcasting Aomori, Analog Channel 34, Digital Channel 32 5 *Headquartered in Morioka, broadcast in Iwate Prefecture: Iwate Asahi Television, Analog Channel 31, Digital Channel 22 5 *Headquartered in Sendai, broadcast in Miyagi Prefecture: Higashinippon Broadcasting, Analog Channel 32, Digital Channel 28 5 *Headquartered in Akita, broadcast in Akita Prefecture: Akita Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 31, Digital Channel 29 5 *Headquartered in Yamagata, broadcast in Yamagata Prefecture: Yamagata Television System, Analog Channel 38, Digital Channel 18 5 *Headquartered in Kōriyama, broadcast in Fukushima Prefecture: Fukushima Broadcasting, Analog Channel 35, Digital Channel 29 5 *Headquartered in Niigata, broadcast in Niigata Prefecture: The Niigata Television Network 21, Analog Channel 21, Digital Channel 23 5 *Headquartered in Kanazawa, broadcast in Ishikawa Prefecture: Hokuriku Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 25, Digital Channel 23 5 *Headquartered in Nagano, broadcast in Nagano Prefecture: Asahi Broadcasting Nagano, Analog Channel 20, Digital Channel 18 5 *Headquartered in Shizuoka, broadcast in Shizuoka Prefecture: Shizuoka Asahi Television, Analog Channel 33, Digital Channel 18 5 *Headquartered in Hiroshima, broadcast in Hiroshima Prefecture: Hiroshima Home TV, Analog Channel 35, Digital Channel 22 5 *Headquartered in Yamaguchi, broadcast in Yamaguchi Prefecture: Yamaguchi Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 28, Digital Channel 26 *Headquartered in Takamatsu, broadcast in Kagawa Prefecture, Okayama Prefecture: Setonaikai Broadcasting, Analog Channel 25, Digital Channel 30 *Headquartered in Matsuyama, broadcast in Ehime Prefecture: Ehime Asahi Television, Analog Channel 25, Digital Channel 17 ID:5 *Headquartered in Fukuoka, broadcast in Fukuoka Prefecture, Saga Prefecture: Kyushu Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 1, Digital Channel 31 1 *Headquartered in Nagasaki, broadcast in Nagasaki Prefecture: Nagasaki Culture Telecasting, Analog Channel 27, Digital Channel 19 5 *Headquartered in Kumamoto, broadcast in Kumamoto Prefecture: Kumamoto Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 16, Digital Channel 49 5 *Headquartered in Ōita, broadcast in Ōita Prefecture: Oita Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 24, Digital Channel 32 5 *Headquartered in Kagoshima, broadcast in Kagoshima Prefecture: Kagoshima Broadcasting Corporation, Analog Channel 32, Digital Channel 36 5 *Headquartered in Naha, broadcast in Okinawa Prefecture: Ryukyu Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 28, Digital Channel 16 5 Programs *''Abarenbō Shōgun'' (1978–2003) *''Area 88'' *''As the World Turns'' *''Ashita no Nadja'' (a.k.a. Nadja of Tomorrow) *''Atashin'chi'' *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' *''Battle Spirits Saikyou Ginga Ultimate Zero'' *''Battle Spirits: Heroes'' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' *''Captain Harlock'' *''Chōdenji Machine Voltes V'' *''Choudenji Robo Combattler V'' *''Cutey Honey Flash'' *''Cyborg Kuro-chan'' *'' '' (NET, 1972–1973) *''Gregory Horror Show'' (1998–2004) *''Guiding Light'' *''Gundam'' (before Turn-A Gundam) *''Haikara-san ga Tōru'' (1978–1979) *''Hagemaru'' *''Hana no Ko Lunlun'' (1979–1980) *''Jinki:EXTEND'' *''Majokko Megu-chan'' (NET, 1974–1975) *''Matthew's Best Hit TV+'' *'' '' (Concluded with in 1998) *''Panel Quiz Attack 25'' *''Peacemaker Kurogane'' *''Red Garden'' *''Shinchan'' *''Sh15uya'' *''Slam Dunk'' *''Sliders'' (Dubbed In English, With Japanese subtitles) *''SmaSTATION'' *''Speed Grapher'' *''Strawberry 100%'' (いちご100%) *''Sumomomo Momomo'' *''Tenjho Tenge'' *''Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' *''Tōshō Daimos'' *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' *''The Young and the Restless'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (first series, 27 episodes long, not the Yu Gi Oh! Duel Monsters series aired internationally) *''Zombie-Loan'' News programs * (daily news bulletin, simulcast at all ANN stations, weekdays at 1:59 PM and weekends at 5:50 and 11:45 AM; 2:25 (SAT), 3:25 (SUN), 5:30 and 8:54 PM) **''ANN News and Sports'' (Saturdays at 12:00 MN) * (public service program, 1st and 3rd Sunday of the month at 4:50 - 5:20 AM) * (late night newscast, weekdays from 9:54 to 11:10 PM) * (evening newscast, weekdays from 4:53 to 7:00 PM and weekends from 5:30 to 5:55 PM) *''Super Morning'' (スーパーモーニング) (late morning show) *''Wide! Scramble'' (ワイド!スクランブル) *''Yaguchi Hitori Maru C (やぐちひとりC)'' *''Yajiuma TV'' (やじうまテレビ) (early morning show) Sports programs *''U.S. Open, The Open Championship'' *''U.S. Women's Open, Women's British Open'' *''ISU Grand Prix of Figure Skating, Final'' *''FINA World Aquatics Championships'' *''Yokohama International Women's Marathon'' *''New Japan Pro Wrestling'' *''World Pro Wrestling'' (ワールド・プロレスリング, New Japan Pro Wrestling TV program) *''Formula E'' Variety programs * (1986–present, Fridays at 8:00 to 8:54 PM) * (Mondays at 1:21 to 1:51 AM) *''Tamori Club'' (Fridays at 12:20 to 12:50 AM) Drama programs *''Aibou(相棒) Yutaka Mizutani (2002 TV drama) *You're Under Arrest'' (2002 TV drama) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (2007 TV drama) *''Uta no Oniisan'' (2008 TV drama) *''7 Mannin Tantei Nitobe'' (2009 TV drama) *''W no Higeki'' (2012 TV drama) Children and teen programming *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1997) *''Pretty Cure'' (2004-...) (Now HappinessCharge PreCure!) *''Stitch! ~Itazura Alien no Daibouken~'' *''Stitch! ~Zutto Saiko no Tomodachi~'' *''Maple Town'' *''Mio Mao'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''Perman'' *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' *''Ned's Newt'' *''VeggieTales'' *''Crayon Shin-chan'' *''Blue's Room'' *''Numberjacks'' *''Cutie Honey'' (NET, 1973–1974) *''The Adventures of Pepero'' (1975–1976) *''Princess Princess'' *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1994) *''Candy Candy'' *''Esper Mami'' *''Pocoyo'' *''Liberty's Kids'' *''Gofrette'' *''Robot and Monster'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Iznogoud'' *''Sally the Witch'' (1st and 2nd series) *''Boohbah'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Hi-5'' *''Hurricane Polymar'' (NET, 1974-1975) *''Doraemon'' *''Kaibutsu-kun'' *''Ninja Hattori-kun'' *''Lalabel, The Magical Girl'' *'' '' *''The Smurfs'' *'' '' (A one-hour tokusatsu block airing Sundays at 7:30AM featuring Super Sentai and Kamen Rider.) *'' '' *''Saint Seiya Omega'' *''Skunk Fu!'' *''Tekkaman: The Space Knight'' (NET, 1975) *''Ojamajo Doremi'' (Magical Doremi, from Asahi Broadcasting Corp.) *''Digimon Xros Wars'' *''Bonkers'' *''Snorks'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Foofur'' *''The Adventures of Blinky Bill'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Winx Club'' *''Widget the World Watcher'' *''Police Academy'' (1993-1996) *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' (2000-2002) *''Wacky Races'' *''Chimpui'' Subsidiaries * CS 110 Co., Ltd. * Flex Co., Ltd. * Japan Cable Television * Shin-Ei Animation * TV Asahi America Inc. * TV Asahi Music Co., Ltd. * TV Asahi Productions, Co., Ltd. * TV Asahi Service Co., Ltd. * Video Pack Nippon * JTBC See also External links *Official Website *Corporate site *YouTube *Twitter *Nihon Educational Television CM on YouTube Category:Television Stations